Prophecy of Times
by mischief marauderly managed
Summary: Join the marauders and Lily, as they enter Harry's generation in response to a plea to save his son. The journey continues into yet another time zone, Harry's future. A time travel fic, with suspense and a little bit of drama. Give me a chance,R&R
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Grindewald is on the rise again. It has fallen upon Albus Severus Potter to save the world. But this is not a task he can accomplish alone. Follow three generation of wizards as they head out to protect muggles...

_**This is just the prologue...I promise you the story gets more interesting as it continues.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>**:**

The sky was pouring with rain and the sun never shone from dawn to dusk.A black haired, green eyed boy called Albus Severus potter pushed through the clump of bushes and at last reached his destination. The Hogwarts quidditch pitch.

Albus looked up to see the sky. It was filled with swirling clouds. Neither the stars nor the moon were visible. It felt as though nature itself was Commemorating the deadly moment in history that was about to occur.

Grindewald stood at the centre of the pitch his eyes gleaming at the thought of his soon to be victory. His followers sat all around him waiting for the boy...the boy whose death would mean the liberation of wizards. The muggles wolud at last be their slaves.

All this of course for the greater good.

Albus stepped onto to the pitch and screamed out loud: "I Albus Severus Potter have to challenge the most deadly wizard of all time, Grindewald. BEWARE! "

The scream pierced the night. And immediately four figures apparated into the crowd. ...

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Was the story line good?<br>Please please review. I have already written the next chapter. So please let me know you like it and it will be up by tomorrow._

**Here's a sneak peek to the next chapter:**

"Greetings madam. There is a lady here who has caused havoc at the Magical Maintenance department. She has placed an enchantment to block all our charms. If not repaired soon the windows surrounding us will explode. Her demands can't be met. She wishes to meet Harry Potter this very minute."


	2. The Prophecy

_Okay, this is not one of those huge chapters. It is really important to the story though._

_ So what are you waiting for? Read on..._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, you would see my name on books...Not on fan websites!**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2001:<strong>

Hermione Granger stepped out of the courtroom after a particularly gruesome trial involving the repeated use of crucio on muggles. The criminals (a couple, in fact) had been given a life time imprisonment sentence at Nurmengard.

Nurmengard had replaced Azkaban when Kingsley had been pronounced Minister. The deadly dementors had been removed from service. Nurmengard was protected by a number of magical enchantments and dark creatures (less dark than dementors of course).

As she headed to her office, Hermione considered taking a detour to meet the boys, no now men, at their auror cubicles.

She galloped out off the lift on the second level yawning and stumbling, literally that too, into Ginny.

"Do watch where you are going Hermione!" Ginny giggled, hugging her sister in law.

"Oh the days been so hectic Ginny, you won't believe it. The trial took all day," Hermione sighed.

"Going to meet Harry and Ron? No use...Apparently they are off on some secret mission. Perce just told me"

"Oh well...mind joining me for a drink? " A very tired Hermione enquired.

The two ladies headed to the ministry cafeteria. They sat sipping their cocktails, giggling and just generally catching up on each others lives.

And then all of a sudden a shiver passed through the ministry Building, followed by a thunderous sound. Hermione and Ginny instantly turned to look at the windows.

The weather was rapidly changing. It looked like the magical maintenance department were having some serious issues.

Hermione and Ginny caught the lift and headed to the department.

As soon as they entered the department they saw a huge crowd surrounding a person. Pushing through, they saw a lady, aged around fifty judging by her looks. She wore ragged clothes, her hair was unkept and her eyes looked sunken.

Mr. Dennis, head of the department, approached Hermione looking shaken.

"Greetings madam. There is a lady here who has caused havoc at the Magical Maintenance department. She has placed an enchantment to block all our charms. If not repaired soon the windows surrounding us will explode. Her demands can't be met. She wishes to meet Harry Potter this very minute."

The two ladies approached the older woman,

"I am Hermione Granger, and this Is Ginny Potter, Harry Potter's wife. We can help you," said Hermione kindly." Please tell us what the matter is."

The lady spoke in a voice barely audible. "We need to talk in some pace private."

"Of course. My office. Please come along." Hermione offered.

The lady quickly reversed the spell and the maintenance department took charge.

Once settled in the office, the lady introduced herself to Ginny and Hermione.

"My name is Ajuoga. I am a seer. I had a vision about Harry Potter's son. I also made what I think is a prediction. You must hurry and save him."

Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe all this was over some silly prediction. Really, seers should be banned, she thought to herself.

"oh you don't have to worry, Harry's son James is just one and a half-" Hermione began..

"What do you mean? What is the prediction?" a worried Ginny cut through.

In a mere whisper, Ajuoga said the following words:

_Each generation holds two precious souls,_

_To fight an ancient evil wizard, their goal._

_The dead must rise so one can live on,_

_An uninvited one shows up at dawn._

_Two go on to dare again,_

_None may come out all too sane._

_Beware! History repeats in more than one way!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>So now it's up! Please please give me reviews! it seems pointless I update otherwise!<em>

**_The sneak peak of the next chapter:_**

"To which year must we go back? "_ asked _ while carefully avoiding _ eyes.

_Come on, I'm sure you want to know which of the people come back from the dead! **Review!**_


	3. The Department Of Mysteries

_Hello again. Thank you for the story alerts and favourite adds. But I would really appreciate it if you wrote me a review too. To boost my confidence at least..._

**Disclaimer: Sadly Harry potter still belongs to the brilliant JKR**

* * *

><p>"For the last time Ginny, it's a prophecy. A prediction! Remember Trelawney and her fraudulent predictions?" Hermione shouted out of frustration.<p>

"Easy for you to say. It's my son who is in danger." Ginny argued back angrily.

The clock chimed noon. More than twelve hours had passed since they heard the prediction. But neither of them had got a wink of sleep.

They were sitting in one of the darkest room of the darkest department, The Department Of mysteries.

Luna, a six month old intern in the department walked in.

"I was trying to understand the prediction when I found something fishy. It seems that this may not refer to James at all. It maybe some other child of yours, for all we know." She concluded holding up the recently made glass ball to examine it again.

"How can the prediction even be true? The lady, Ajuoga, was completely sane when saying it. Aren't prophecies supposed to be made unknowingly or something?" Hermione snapped.

Luna answered in her usual dreamy voice.

"Not quite. It depends on the blood line of the seer in question. But I have a strong reason to believe the prophecy is true, if you are willing to listen to reason."

"Oh Luna, tell me my James is safe. He is not even two yet," Ginny looked close to tears.

"I put this orb into a taboo machine. It's a new invention around here, which is used to pick up words or phrases. It is very helpful in creating new spells. So, anyway this orb began to glow bright red. I think a word in this prediction will have a lot of significance in the future." Luna concluded confidently.

"Can we -"Hermione began.

"I really could not care less about taboos or anything else now. Where is Harry? They were supposed to be here by now."

Luna tried to console Ginny but there were more pressing matters.

"I think we should use the time the time globule, which have replaced the time turners now to head out to the past."

This was the limit for Hermione.

"Are you insane or what-"

But her voice was drowned when the door opened to allow Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley to join the conversation.

Ginny instantly went and hugged her husband.

It took nearly half an hour to fill the newcomers on the ongoing events.

To the utter dismay of Hermione and Luna's pleasure, Harry and Ron exchanged dark significant looks and did not argue.

Harry began to explain-

"We just got back from Nurmengard. And... And we found evidence to believe that Grindewald created a horcrux when in prison and is now going to grow stronger in times to come. All this is confidential-"

But Luna cut through.

"So we know how history repeats in one way horcruxes."

There was a stunned silence following her words.

But Luna went on contently, "I think we should head to the past first and bring back a couple of people belonging to that generation."

"You cannot be serious!" Hermione looked around hoping someone showed signs of sanity.

"To which year must we head back?"Ron asked Luna carefully avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"To the time Harry's parents were our age, I'd say."

"Okay let's get going then!" Ginny barked.

Mr. Weasley spoke for the first time.

"Ginny Dear! We cannot all head back to the past. We must carefully decide who will go where, when and why. And Hermione you may not believe in all this or like the idea, but we do need your help on this. Do it for Harry and Ginny."

"Fine! I'll help." Hermione agreed at last.

"So now who goes where..." questioned.

"It will obviously be Harry and me from our generation," said Ginny.

Mr. Weasley considered.

"Hmmmm... That is not a wise choice in my is too close to the situation. A lot of things can go wrong. Remember love is a powerful weapon."

"Well someone needs to go," Ginny cried out.

"We will, "Hermione said surprising everyone," Ron and me."

"Yes, that's the best idea, "Ron agreed.

Harry looked up overwhelmed.

"Exactly where should they go, but?"

Luna had her answer ready,

"I will have to research that out. In the mean time I would suggest you head out to your parents' time and bring them along. Use our time globules. They will transport you to the place you desire."

Mr. Weasley had yet another piece of advice.

"I think only Harry should go. We do not want to shock his parents. And also try getting Remus or Sirius instead of your mom or dad. We should not have too many from the same family."

It was decided. Harry would take the globule the next day.

After having called it a day, they all headed out.

Hermione caught Ron's hand and whispered urgently.

"I've got something to tell you...I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>So now that's the third chapter up and still hardly any reviews :( that makes me very sad. I will lose the will to write.<em>

_oh and a big thank you to alicenotinwonderland for suggesting luna :)_

**Anyway a sneak peek again:**

Everyone was laughing so hard that their stomachs ached. Suddenly they heard the bell. _ was looking very grave.

_any guesses as to who looked grave?_


	4. Time to Hide

_HI! It's been quite a few days now. I would like all those who added this to their favourites and alerted it._

**There was some confusion regarding my last chapter. For those of you who didn't understand, Harry would be going back to the past to convince his parents help save his son. Ron and Hermione on the other hand would represent their generation and head into the future to save Albus. Sorry for the confusion!**

_**Disclaimer: As much as I would wish to, I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>27th March, 1981.<strong>

A small boy with green eyes and very messy hair sat on the floor playing with a toy wand.

Watching over this boy, Harry, was a stern looking lady wearing a long red dress. Professor McGonagall had turned herself repeatedly into a cat and back for the sake of the boys' entertainment. But Harry had at last got bored.

Minerva was here because she had agreed to watch over baby Harry when Lily and The marauders were out celebrating James's birthday.

...

The marauders were out at Sirius's apartment.

A surprise birthday party had been the plan.

James however secretly knew what his friends were doing. He believed he knew them all too well.

So after a long dinner and many firewhiskies and lots and lots of mess, the party ended when Wormtail took leave.

The others sat around, lazily conversing.

Sirius had just narrated a very funny incident. Everyone was laughing so hard that their stomachs ached.

Suddenly they heard the bell. It was Dumbledore looking extremely grave.

"Lily, James, I'm afraid I have some important news. We need to talk alone. Sirius, Remus, Would you mind? "

"Sure Professor," Sirius said smiling as Moony held the door.

"I am here to tell you about a prophecy made a month ago. It was about your son. Well, in precise terms it did not refer to your son in specific. It referred to a child born at the end of July. It could have easily been Frank's son too. But I have been given information that it is Harry that Voldemort believes the prophecy was made about. Voldemort is going to hunt him down and kill him."

There was a ringing silence following the pronouncement.

Lily spoke first.

"But...But he is a little boy. Surely you know who will spare him. I mean...what threat can he pose? "

"The prophecy says one of them will defeat the other. Voldemort is not a man who takes chances. He will never allow a known enemy to live on."

"So what do we do now Professor?" Lily was close to tears.

"You have to go into hiding and immediately. That is your only chance. I will relieve you both from all order duties."

"That will protect us professor?"

"If you trust the right people it will. Try the Fidelius charm. It's your best hope."

James spoke for the first time, his eyes very red.

"You believe one of the marauders is a spy, don't you? "

"Alas I do not know James. But I offer to be your secret keeper and pray that you accept it."

"No!"James shouted."It will be Padfoot. He would do anything for me. Die too. The same goes for Moony and Wormtail. They will protect Harry with their lives."

"As you wish James. But remember, I have warned you. Warned you."

...

Minerva was out in the kitchen when, unnoticed to her, a man apparated into the room where baby Harry sat.

The twenty-one year old Harry looked down upon his younger self and almost shrieked with surprise. Sure he knew he must be there, But to see himself like that shocked him.

The baby Harry looked up and smiled. He immediately crawled to his older self and made some weird noises.

Minerva walked out of the kitchen wondering what had caused Harry to create such a noise.

She dropped the saucer she was holding with a loud thud.

"Who...Who are you?" she demanded taking her wand out.

"Hello Professor. I think you should sit down."

"No! First tell me who you are."

Harry knew that this was the most difficult part.

"I am Harry. Harry Potter. From the future."

Professor McGonagall looked like she would faint.

At the exact moment the door opened revealing James, Lily, Sirius and Lupin.

They all stared intently at Harry for a few seconds after which three stunning spells hit Harry right on his chest.

* * *

><p><em>So how was it today? Again, please please review!<em>

**_A special request! Please suggest a name for the followers of Grindewald. My brains not running at all. Thank you =)_**

**The promised sneak peek:**

_ bowed her head."I truly believe you are one of the most sensitive and sensible Potter I have chanced to meet."


	5. The decision

_A big thank you to all those who favourite-d and alerted my story. Also I would like the people who did the same to my other stories. I know I have common readers after your alerts._

_There was a review for my last chapter asking me to write longer chapters. I had already written this before that, so I will try to do that from next time._

**DISCLAIMER: how many ever ideas I steal from you JKR, Harry Potter is forever yours'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2019 :<strong>

Fourteen year old Albus Severus Potter was just reaching home after a wonderful game of quidditch. His team had won, which it had to, considering it had James and him on the side. Albus played seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team, while James played chaser.

However, Albus was not a normal child. He had been till around two weeks back, but now he was a special child. He had been, in Minister Kingsley's words "Marked for life".

The memory of the event which had taken place was still afresh in his mind.

Professor McGonagall, the headmistress had ordered the evacuation of Hogwarts because Grindewald's threat was at its peak. Their defences were low. She had been left with no choice.

The aurors, his father and Uncle Ron included, were among the fighters. The boundaries had been manned but the defences had been falling. Hogwarts was in a state of complete destruction.

Maybe it was the Gryffindor attitude, or simply his reckless blood line, Albus had remained behind to witness the war.

Harry had been looking in the opposite direction, when Grindewald had forced an attack on him. Albus had jumped in front of his father as the green light was about to strike. The killing curse had struck him on his chest. Albus had fallen back flat on his chest, but apart from that was unharmed.

It was at this moment that the followers of Grindewald had lost focus and the defences of Hogwarts, taking the situation to their advantage protected the castle.

Grindewald along with his supporters, the "Grand Bien" dissaparated.

But from that moment onwards, his life had changed. He was special. He, like his father had survived the killing curse. But the reason why was unknown.

Grindewald had however stayed away from Albus. Al had been told that the means to destroy him would be Grindewald's main aim. Then he would strike again.

Albus entered the sitting room to find it full of people. There were his parents, grandparents, Aunt Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Their expressions were alone enough to show Albus that no news to be heard was good news.

Ginny got Albus to sit and began to explain in her usual motherly voice which always managed to both soothe and convince Albus.

"Sweetie, we have just been discussing your situation. Grindewald, it seems will attack someday soon now. We have two options before us. Professor McGonagall here believes you should be given a chance to choose."

Minerva bowed her head.

"I truly believe you are the most sensitive and sensible Potter I have chanced to meet."

Hermione went on to explain the two conditions.

"There are two and only two things we can do Al. The First, we can enter into hiding. We protect you and your entire family with enchantments known to us."

Albus knew this was a silly suggestion. Hide his entire family? There were a million problems bound to come up.

"And secondly?"

"Secondly, you yourself give up your ability to survive his curses. If you surrender these powers, which can be arranged for, you will become vulnerable. And then with the strength of our powers combined, we have a fairly good chance to destroy him. And thus, save the world."

Albus looked up.

"But I won't stand a chance against him. I know no extraordinary magic. And he is bound to come after me."

Harry sighed.

"Sometimes Al, it's not about you alone. It's about the world you live in. The world, people you love live in. If you want to save such a place, then your path ahead is clear."

"Dad, I will do anything to protect the world. I'm courageous enough to do that. Why else do you think the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor?"

He paused to see his mother, Grandma Molly and Aunt Hermione in tears.

He shook his head and continued. "But why do I need to give up my powers? If I can defeat Grindewald with them, let me go ahead. He cannot harm me anyway."

"You are just a child Al. How can we let you?" a teary Ginny said.

Arthur looked sadly at his grandson and said," Because Albus, Grindewald and we now know the secret of your powers."

"He does not need to know," Molly piped up.

"He does," said Harry very quietly but in a tone which plainly said he did not want any arguments on the topic.

Mr Weasley continued.

"Your other grandmother, Lily, died protecting you father. The protection was in your father's blood. It seems that that protection has come down to you. Except now, it holds against any evil power or force which attacks you."

Harry took the cue from there.

"So you will survive Grindewald only as long as your blood protects you. That means Grindewald will want to defeat the blood in you, which makes it certain that he will hunt down and kill James and Lily along with me."

* * *

><p><em>So now I finished writing a piece from each of the generations. No sneak peek for you this time! I have already written the next chapter, but i want to know which generation you people want me to put up next. And that it will be.<em>

_I am so excited for DH2. In a little more than 12 hours I'll be in the theatre =)_


	6. Who should it be?

_Here's another thank you to my newest readers who alerted and added my story to favourites. =)_

_**DISCLAIMER: Everyone knows the owner of Harry Potter.**_

_**TILL NOW:** Albus Severus Potter in the year 2019 has to make a choice of giving up his powers or hiding his family. Grindewald will otherwise hunt down and kill his entire family._

_**PREVIOUSLY:** Harry of the year 2001 after having heard the prophecy made about his son heads out to the past to convince his parents to help him save his son. They all stared intently at Harry for a few seconds after which three stunning spells hit Harry right on his chest._

* * *

><p><strong>1981:<strong>

Harry awoke just as the effect of the stunners began to wear off, but he kept his eyes tightly shut.

"He has to be an imposter," Harry recognised Sirius's voice," I mean look at him! He looks just like James."

"An imposter? I doubt it! I mean, for one he has obviously not taken the polyjuice potion."Remus's calm voice said.

"He said he was Harry from the future," McGonagall said as though her voice had just come back to her.

"He...He can't be," Lily's voice shook.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see his mother staring at him.

The two green pair of eyes met and Harry quietly said, "Hey mum."

"You...You are Harry? Seriously?" a shocked Lily asked.

"Yes Mom. It's really nice to see you again. And this time...you are actually here," Harry voiced his sudden realisation.

"Again? What do you mean by again-"Sirius began but Lily had run to Harry to hug him.

"Oh sweetheart! That means you are safe, you know who did not attack us. James, Isn't that great?"

Harry replied smiling," No mom, He did. But it's okay. I killed him, when I was seventeen."

Sirius and James looked thrilled, as though Harry had turned out to be just as they had anticipated.

But soon James's face fell again," What did you mean by meeting Lily again? What happened when Voldemort attacked us? "

Harry considered. He did not know how he could possibly hide the truth from them.

He looked straight into James's eyes," Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a little more than a year. He killed mom and you at that time and proceeded to me. But, he couldn't. Mom died protecting me and that ancient bit of magic saved me. When I was seventeen, I found out the means to destroy Voldemort and killed him."

They were all too stunned to speak.

"Jam...James dies?" Sirius questioned in a voice filled with sadness and remorse.

"You and Remus die too. But later on. You die trying to save me when I'm fifteen and Remus dies during the final battle."

Remus was the only one who managed a smile.

"At least, we all died for causes we believe in."

Evidently the others did not share the same view. But they accepted the bitter truth without arguments.

"So... So why are you here?" Lily asked at last.

"I need a favour."

"Anything," James and Sirius said in unison.

"I have a son- James. I named him James Sirius Potter," he said smiling at Sirius who returned with his sheepish grin.

"That's my boy," he said with his usual bark like laugh.

Harry went on.

"A prophecy was made at my time. My son is in some kind of trouble. And to save him, we need three generations of wizards. We need a couple of you to help. We need to head to a time even I have not witnessed, my future."

"Sure!"

"Of course we'll help!"

"What do we need to do?"

Three sets of voices replied without thinking.

Only Lily asked, "What kind of trouble?"

"We have to fight a war against Grindewald."

"The dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?" Remus asked curiously.

"The very same."

"But how...?"

"According to recent evidence, we believe he made a horcrux."

Another ringing silence followed.

This time it was James who spoke first," We can't all go though. We have to protect the younger Harry too. I mean that future won't exist if this Harry gets killed. Right?"

"Right," Harry said looking at his father.

Harry was now the happiest since his own James's birth. He was there with his parents. If it was not a question of life and death for his son, he would have been very tempted to stay back and not leave.

"I think...I should go," said Lily.

"No Lils, it too- "James began.

"Dangerous?" Lily asked," Is it less dangerous here? I should go to the future because it feels right. I want to help save my grandson."

James opened his mouth when a deep voice spoke from the door," She is right, you know."

It was Dumbledore. He had been called the minute Harry had been stunned. Everyone considered Dumbledore to be the answer to all their questions.

"Lily is right James. If she feels that the future holds a role for her, she should go. Hello there Harry. Though I guess you have already met my older self."

"Yes Professor. Without you, I couldn't have defeated Voldemort."

"Now now, I'm sure you have reasonable amount of skill yourself," Dumbledore said trying to sound humble.

Harry laughed. He really wished he could stay.

Dumbledore went on," Stay here James. Stay here and protect younger Harry Potter."

"This is one of the weirdest conversations I've been in!" the older Harry said in reply.

Sirius burst out laughing.

"Just Like us aren't you? I'm sure we shall get along really well. I'm in. I'll come to the future and help save your son."

"I'm coming too," said Remus.

"Ummm..." Harry began," Actually the prophecy says only two."

"No!" Dumbledore said." I think all three of them should come. They will all prove themselves useful. Trust me."

"Wait-"James called out. "How is it that only I remain? Why don't I get to fight?"

"You do honey," Lily said softly," You are protecting our Harry here."

James still looked unsatisfied.

"Fine," he said at last." But...but wait, you must know who the traitor is."

Harry looked up uncomfortable. He remembered the voice of his generations' Hermione.

"Do not tell them about Wormtail Harry! They will all probably kill him before he gets a chance to betray them. Our entire future will change then."

"I do," said Harry quietly." But I have been warned against telling you. It will change the future I live in."

Four voices argued in protest. It took Dumbledore to calm them all.

McGonagall said at last," Harry is right. It does not do well to meddle with time. We should take what the future gives us with a smile. "

Nobody argued. Everybody set about getting things ready. Harry sat around answering all their queries about their and his future. Most facts disgruntled them all. The Fidelius charm was performed. Sirius was made secret keeper. All was set.

"So, let's get going shall we?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry handed them all a globule. He hugged his father for one last time and three people from the past along with Harry landed in the year 2001.

* * *

><p><em>How was this? Please review! Please. I personally didn't like this chapter all too much.<em>

_And sorry, no sneak peek again._

_Btw, Deathly Hallows was really amazing. An epic end. And Alan Rickman! I need not say more..._


	7. The present again!

**Till now:** Harry had convinced his mother, Sirius and Lupin to come with him to his time to help save his son.

**Previously:** in the year 2001, Hermione caught Ron's hand and whispered urgently."I've got something to tell you...I'm pregnant."

**_A/N: This chapter happens simultaneously as Harry does the convincing in the year 1981. So there are no time travellers in this chapter yet. Also, everyone is convinced that the child in harm is James. That is because Albus is not yet born and hence remains unknown._**

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 2001 :<strong>

Ron sat on his couch with a grumpy face. Harry had left earlier that morning, if you could call going back into the past leaving. Ron however had not gone to see him off. It had been around twenty-four hours but his bad mood continued.

After having returned from the Ministry, Ron had refused blank to allow Hermione to travel into the future. It was now not only a question of Hermione, but also of his first child. Ron had always conceived in his head a scenario where both he and Hermione would be the happiest people to become parents. But stubborn as she was, Hermione wanted to head into the future to save James, whom she had come to consider as a son.

Before he had even woken up, Hermione had set off to the ministry to see Harry off. The trail of thoughts led him to remember his and Harry's incomplete mission from over the previous days. That needed to become their highest priority now.

_.._

_Harry and Ron walked through the darkest cell. The prisoners who had inhabited the surrounding cells were all now dead or dangerously crippled. Rumours had now spread about a curse in the deepest cell._

_The entrance door easily opened with a push of the hand. There was only a single glow inside the room. A red light, much similar to a laser beam. The security personnel of Nurmengard, who had escorted them till the door, refused to enter because of the rumoured curse. Ron swore loudly at the guards as they proceeded deeper into the room._

_They had travelled not more than ten meters that a sinister shriek shot into the air. Ron and Harry covered their ears with their hand, but the sound was so shrill that it could still be heard. A barrier, more like a wall, began to rise upward. The sound stopped suddenly when the wall had finished growing. It was a bricked wall with a single wooden plank._

_"Lumos," they said in unison._

_They held up their wands to read the sign on the plank._

**_'This is the residence of Gellert Grindewald._**

**_If this board has resurfaced, then my rise to power has started again._**

**_THE GREATER GOOD'_**

_The two men exchanged glances. Together, they touched the wall and it began to revolve. A narrow passage allowed them to advance to the other side of the room._

_They progressed towards the red beam. They were Two feet near the light when it disappeared. The light had originated from absolutely nothing. Though the light had vanished, they had entered a region where there was natural light. At the centre of this circularly lit region was a bench. And on the bench was blood. Ron gasped in terror._

_Harry's eyes however were caught by something silver on the ground. It was a bracelet._

_Harry lifted it up, only to see a pendant hanging from it. Frowning they saw the initials** B.B** on one side of the pendant. Ron turned it around only to find another initial-** H.B.**_

_"Great," Harry sighed," Another set of initials to cipher."_

_"And that to another evil wizard again!" said Ron loudly, "Just when I was thinking life was as normal as it could be."_

_Suddenly a phoenix came flying into the cell and perched itself on Harry's shoulder. It was his pet bird, Magie. She had a note with her._

_"It's a note from Ginny!" Harry said ripping the letter apart._

_Together, the two men scanned the note. Instantly Harry pocketed the bracelet and they left the prison._

..

Ron came back to reality uneasily. Who were HB and BB?

There was no living person acquainted to Grindewald. Yet, someone had helped him. And now, together they were going to harm his godson. And that thought brought back his thinking to Hermione.

He closed his eyes.

And suddenly, a brilliant plan struck him

XXXXX

Luna hadn't slept in over fifty hours. Yet, she had no desire to sleep. She was tirelessly working to develop a machine to see ahead in time. It would eventually show them whom the prophecy was made about.

At the fifty first hour, Ginny and Hermione returned to join Luna just as she accomplished the task of completing the machine.

"Shall we see it together then?" she asked her two friends.

The orb was placed on the plate. Immediately a shadowy scene emerged before them.

A young boy, with green eyes, looking like a replica of a younger Harry stood before them. He looked scared. But contrary to his feelings, he said in a loud voice, "I Albus Severus Potter has come to challenge the most deadly wizard of all time, Grindewald. BEWARE! "

And just as suddenly as the scene had emerged before them, it disappeared.

Hermione and Luna turned around just in time to catch a fainted Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for newest alerts and favourite stories and reviews.<em>

_I would really appreciate a few more reviews though.=)_


	8. The initials

_Thank you so so much for all the alerts and favorites. It means a lot! =)_

_**Previously:** Sirius, lily and Remus come to year 2001. while in the year itself," Hermione and Luna turned around just in time to catch a fainted Ginny."_

* * *

><p>"See! I told you it might not be James. It's the child Ginny's pregnant with. I'm sure!" said Luna in her usual sing song voice.<p>

Lily, Remus and Sirius sat in the living room of The Potter house in Godric Hollow. They were going through Harry's wedding album. Lily's eyes were filled with tears. James Jr. had met with his other grandma at last, but he loved uncle Sirius the most. He made him laugh.

In the largest room, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat in silence. A child was in danger even before it was born.

"So what now?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"I was thinking…" Ron began," Maybe we should search for these HB and BB characters. They seem a bit dodgy."

"who?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron, with a little help from Harry narrated their adventures at Nurmengard, which had got overshadowed with the arrival of the prophecy.

"But…But maybe that is the answer to all our problems. If we find them, then maybe we can defeat Grindewald." Hermione was now excited.

Luna however had another version. "That is not what the prophecy says!"

"If the prophecy is not known to many, it may not come true. That is what Dumbledore told you, isn't it Harry? He said that Voldemort put his faith in the prophecy. Else, it may have never been fulfilled."

This time it was Ginny's turn to argue," We just saw a scene with a boy, did we not? Did he not say he was Albus Potter?"

"But it may not-"

"It will happen," Lupin cut through Hermione. It transpired that Lupin and Sirius had left the living room to join the conversation.

"But Professor…"

"Now really! I told you not to call me professor! What was Dumbledore thinking, hiring me and all!" he sounded annoyed. Sirius had taken the Mickey out of Lupin when Harry had told them that he had been appointed to teach defense against the dark arts.

"Okay then, Remus. But how do you know it will happen?"

It was Sirius who answered.

"Because of all the things that have happened in your lives so far. You find out Grindewald found a way to come back and then you see a photoplay of Harry's son. It's not all a coincidence you know. It's magic at its deepest and most ancient."

"Nobody seemed to know any better so they all just stared around.

Ron broke the silence.

"Do you think the initials could belong to a Black? You know…like last time?" he finished awkwardly, avoiding Sirius's eyes.

"Last time?" Sirius questioned inquisitively.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," Harry said disappointing his god father," For now, do you know any one in your family whose names start with H or B?"

Harry was a little satisfied. At least they had some lead now.

"There is Bellatrix-"Sirius began,

"She is dead. My mum killed her," Ginny said with pride etched on her face.

"Well no one else alive then."

"How about someone dead?" Luna asked analytically.

Everyone stared at her.

"Well…ummm... If they are dead, what use will they be to us?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It may help us realize how Grindewald will rise to power."

Luna turned to Sirius," Was there anyone in your family who supported Grindewald?"

"Now you mention it, there was Arcturus Black. He was considered something of a leader of the 'Grand Bien' even. But he died a few weeks before I was born."

Luna sighed. "Maybe there is still a connection. Could I have a look at the black family tree Mr. Black?"

"How would I have one? I was disowned when I was sixteen," Sirius said proudly.

"We could just go to Grimmauld place Luna," Hermione said," infact; I'll come with you."

"Uh… wait. Who owns Grimmauld place?" Sirius questioned.

"I do…you left it to me when you died," Harry said locking his eyes with Sirius.

"I want to come… come with you," Sirius said to Hermione.

Soon, the three of them were gone.

...

Ron and Harry went out to the kitchen to make tea.

"I want to go into the future," Harry confided in his best friend." Whatever your dad said about love and family is true. But I just can't sit here doing nothing."

Ron looked up relieved.

"I wanted tot talk to you about that too. I don't want Hermione to go into the future. That is why I brought up the topic of those initials." He said looking slightly ashamed.

Harry frowned. "You mean that you think the initials have nothing to do with this Grindewald business?"

Ron shrugged. "They may do. But I just wanted to distract Hermione. I thought...you know, maybe I could convince her to stay here and research the initials or something."

"You do know this is Hermione we are talking about, don't you?"

Ron looked up sad," yea. But I don't want her to go."

"Then, we won't let her," Harry said smiling at his best mate.

...

Lily and Ginny sat in James's room exchanging tales. They did seem to get along really well.

"- and then he saved Gabrielle from the bottom of the lake and got points for showing moral fiber. He does love playing hero," said Ginny laughing.

Lily laughed too, she was happy to know her Harry had turned out to be a true gentleman.

Ginny stared at the happy Lily for few seconds before saying," Thank you for doing this. But be safe, you must go back to your era without any harm."

"Oh don't worry Ginny dear, even if anything does happen, Harry said he knows a trick. And I must say I trust him," lily said smiling.

Ginny however looked up shocked. If she knew Harry well, his trick would be to play with time. And that would be the stupidest and the most perilous plan.

**Grimmauld place:**

"Sirius!" Hermione called out," Come here please."

Hermione and Luna had been studying the family tree.

Sirius came running up, only for his expression to change into disgust. He hated his family. The wounds still felt fresh.

Luna looked up seriously," Who is Beluina Black?"

Sirius stared at Luna curiously.

"She…She was my great aunt. And if I'm not mistaken, she was murdered by her husband."

* * *

><p><em>How was this chapter? Could I get a few reviews?<em>

_And I'm really paranoid. If this story seems boring at any point to you, please let me know. I'll try my best to change that._


	9. Herbe Garden

_Yes, an update again. I have a busy week coming up, so i have no idea when I can update again. So read on..._

_**Previously:** Luna looked up seriously," Who is Beluina Black?"_

_Sirius stared at Luna curiously._

_"She…She was my great aunt. And if I'm not mistaken, she was murdered by her husband."_

* * *

><p>"Murdered her?" Hermione questioned shocked,"What for?"<p>

"I don't know, I just remember my mother was very upset about it," Sirius paused to think, "It was a long time back."

"Was Herbert Bruke part of the 'Grand Bien'?" Luna asked quietly.

"Might have been," Sirius said shrugging," My mother called him evil, so you can imagine."

"Sirius had disagreements with his mother," Hermione explained to a confused Luna.

"Disagreements? I hate her... or hated, now that you people told me she is dead. However, if you want any leads, I suggest you talk to Phineas Nigellus's portrait. He was Beluina's father after all."

"A trip to Hogwarts. How lovely!" Luna said happily, "We could even get Neville to help us."

"Luna no!" Hermione looked scandalized," We decided not to let anyone else into this matter. More the people, more the trouble, remember?"

"Just Neville, Hermione. I promise no one else."

"Well I guess that's okay-"

"Splendid! Let's get going then," Luna said happily.

"We have to tell Ron and Harry, don't we?"

"We can tell them after our visit to Hogwarts. This case just got more interesting, "Sirius eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Who is the headmaster now, by the way?" he asked curiously.

"McGonagall."

"Minnie! Oooh...this is going to be a fun trip," Sirius said heading outside.

Hermione stood where she was staring at Luna and Sirius and smiled to herself seeing them so excited, understanding what their innocence was worth.

Hermione locked Grimmauld Place and together they apparated into the Hogwarts grounds.

It was Christmas time, Hermione thought gladly. "There will be lesser people to disturb us."

Luna headed off to the staff room after incoherently saying something about Neville.

Hermione politely asked Sirius to wait outside the office, while she explained to the headmistress the situation with the time travellers. But as usual, Sirius couldn't control the marauder inside him.

"Minnie!" he came barging into her office.

"Really Black! Can't you behave yourself, now that you are in a time different from your own?"

"It's nice to see you too," Sirius said mocking McGonagall.

Minerva cracked a smile. "It's nice to see you too Sirius."

"Phineas!" Sirius exclaimed looking at the concerned portrait, "I should have guessed your wife would send me those maggots for my birthday after what I did to my mother," his eyes narrowed with the memory.

"Your future self and I grow to make peace Sirius," he said smiling," I was quite upset when you died you know, ask Albus here."

"We have a question for you Mr. Nigellus," said Hermione politely.

"Well Well Well, it's my favourite mudblood."

"Phineas!" screamed the voices of Minerva and Sirius together.

"I was just-"he began.

""Doesn't matter," Hermione cut through," Mr. Black, can you please tell us what happened to your daughter Beluina?"

Phineas stared intently at Hermione. His eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

"She was my favourite child. She was kind and gentle and beautiful-"he stopped as his voice shook.

Hermione and Sirius exchanged glances.

Sirius began-"Her husband, Bruke, killed her, didn't he? "

"Yes,"Phineas sighed sadly," He killed her for some sacrifice, or so he claimed. What power would that **** get by murdering my innocent daughter?"

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked timidly.

"How would I know? I'm a portrait aren't I?"Phineas snapped.

"Phineas, we want to help," Sirius said shrewdly," We can have Beluina's death avenged."

"You... You are serious?" the Black hiccoughed.

"Absolutely," Hermione said with conviction.

"There is a village...It's called Herbe garden, after the murderer I presume. The last I heard, Herbert Bruke visited that place. Almost everyone say he's dead. I doubt it. He was never a human. He is a beast."

"Isn't Herbe garden a muggle settlement?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"It is. But it also holds the house of my daughter, Beluina."

"We should take leave then, "Hermione said to McGonagall," Thank you for your help. We will Bring Beluina's murderer to justice. I promise," she said to Phineas. She really did mean it.

**FIVE HOURS LATER:**

Luna had gone back to the Ministry. She claimed that it had now become more urgent than before to research the year to which time travellers must proceed to. But she had brought along Neville, who was more than willing to help.

Hermione and Sirius had filled the others in all that they had gathered in the hours that preceded.

Harry and Ron insisted on visiting Herbe Garden. But to their dismay, they received a summoning from Luna right when it was time to leave. They took Neville with them.

Sirius, on the other hand looked faint.

"It will be the time travelling,"Arthur told him," Stay here and rest. You have a much more important task ahead."

Sirius was probably very ill, because he paid heed to the advice and stayed back to rest.

So, Arthur, Remus and Hermione went to explore Herbe garden by themselves.

"We better stand guard here," Remus suggested, just as they were about to enter the deserted mansion which held the names Beluina and Herbert Bruke on its gate.

Hermione proceeded all alone into the huge house. She went from room to room, hoping to find something.

In the seventh room, she found a dusty but usable pensive. When she approached it, the contents were swirling.

Hermione, very reluctantly, put her head into the pensive and immediately was transported to a garden. She judged the time to be a little passed noon. There were two men who stood with her.

One, she recognised from old pictures of his younger self. The blonde blue eyed, Gellert Grindewald. The other had auburn hair and brown eyes, and looked extremely handsome.

"I have succeeded master, "the man said," I will now be known as the world's most powerful alchemist."

"Yet you have no elixir of life for me, Bruke," Grindewald said in a clam voice, yet the anger bubbling inside him could not be missed.

"I will return Master,"Bruke said smiling," I will return with the stone and that will make us immortals. We will be powerful beyond our dreams."

Grindewald's laugh echoed as Hermione withdrew her face. She was once again back in the dark room.

She turned around, only to see a pearly white figure staring up at her. She could hardly control her scream.

"Do not fear," a beautiful woman spoke," I am the ghost of Beluina Black."

* * *

><p><em>How was this chapter? Did it have enough story in it? Reviews!<em>

_I'm really sorry for any errors in spellings and grammar that creep in. I read a it so many times, yet a mistake or two always turn up._

_**For the purpose of the story, The Herbe Garden is located at Worcestershire's medieval monastery, where a Muggle Franciscan monk named Brother Benedict was attacked by a Jarvey (fantastic Beasts and where to find them). I found the name Herbe garden quite fitting here.**_


	10. Bring and Fly Sale

_It's high time I gave an update, don't you think?_

_**PREVIOUSLY:** She(Hermione) turned around, only to see a pearly white figure staring up at her. She could hardly control her scream._

_"Do not fear," a beautiful woman spoke," I am the ghost of Beluina Black."_

_**TILL NOW:** Hermione heads to Herbe garden while Ron and Harry were summoned by luna to the ministry.** a/n:** the stroy starts with an overlap from the previous chapter. So, Hermione going to Herbe garden happens a little into this chapter._

* * *

><p>"This Bruke guy is a descendant of any famous wizards we know?" Ron asked the people in the room, at last breaking the silence.<p>

Hermione and Sirius had just finished explaining their events of the day.

"Nope!" said Hermione, "I looked through Wizarding Genealogy and he belonged to a family whose names have gone on changing over the years. But they are pure bloods."

"We had a Bruke in our year, didn't we Sirius?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Maybe. I didn't bother learning the names of the Slytherins. Was he a friend of Snivellus?"

"Don't call him that Sirius!" Ron, Hermione and Harry shouted together,

Sirius stared at them.

"It's just...he saved my life more than once. He died for me. Just don't ok?"

Sirius looked surprised as well as disappointed. He couldn't believe they were standing up against him for Snape.

But the need for an explanation was saved as a silver hare came bouncing in to the sitting room. The patronus gracefully looked up and spoke in the voice of Luna," You are needed here. I think Harry and Ron should meet me in the ministry as soon as possible. But don't forget to cover Herbe garden."

The hare disappeared leaving Harry and Ron with foiled faces.

But without much ado, Harry and Ron left and took Neville with them just in case.

They used the floo powder to get to the ministry. They arrived at Harry's cubicle and proceeded to the department of mysteries.

Luna's internship room was a small one but was the brightest of all rooms in the dark department.

As they entered the room, they were surprised to see that Luna was not alone. An old lady sat with her hands on her head. She looked up as they entered the room.

To Harry's annoyance, this woman strongly reminded him of Bathilda Bagshot. And once again the dreaded scenes from his visits all those years back to Godric's Hollow came back.

Luna's voice forced him to come back to reality.

"This is Ajuoga," she introduced.

A collective 'oh' sounded in the closed room.

"Ajuoga told me she had yet another vision. It's about some trouble with the past. You must hurry with your mission."

"How soon?"

"In a week's time at least."

Ron and Harry exchanged nervous looks.

"Can you tell me something else?" Harry asked Ajuoga," some clue, that will help us."

"Go to the Bring and Fly Sale. Go to the one in Devon. That is all I can say,"Ajuoga concluded mysteriously.

Harry and Ron thanked Ajuoga and proceeded to the atrium from where they could apparate.

Neville however, stood where he was staring at Luna.

"You are hiding something aren't you?" he asked her quietly so Harry and Ron couldn't hear him.

Luna looked uncomfortable.

"Sometimes, the lesser you know, the better."

"But sometimes the whole truth is essential, Luna."

"Trust me on this Neville. Different people have different opinions. They are each convinced that they alone are right. So am I. Believe me, that is all you can do."

Neville shook his head and followed Harry and Ron.

The Bring and Fly Sale seemed to be doing its best at Devon. The atmosphere was exciting. Different colour decorations hung all around the large ground. Every possible wizarding good had its stall here.

"Are these legal?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Yup!" Neville answered," Gran took me to one long ago. It's mostly second hand items, but they are licensed to trade. Right Ron?"

Harry and Neville turned around to see Ron reading a sign board in front of the entrance. It read:

'_All sales and entries to be checked and confirmed by Miss. Lavender Brown.'_

Harry and Neville exchanged gleeful looks before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"No!" moaned Ron.

" Come On!" Harry dragged him to the entrance.

Lavender was ordering a grumpy looking warlock to leave. He seemed to be indulging in the selling of magic lamps, which were declared illegal under the law. She turned around to bump into her three old classmates.

She managed to turn her surprise into cheerful greetings. She went on to hug Harry and Neville as she enquired about their well being. She stopped in front of Ron as they both exchanged a cold stiff," Hello."

"What can I do for you?" Lavender asked courteously.

"We just wanted to look around. Is that okay with you?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Anything. Just don't buy anything without consulting me, "she replied smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said as he went towards the entrance.

Suddenly, it was only Ron and Lavender together. Ron realised a split second late that this had been Harry's intention.

"Uh... Bye!" Ron said quickly as he hurried off to his two giggly friends.

The sale was huge. Broomsticks seemed to be the most popular item of sale.

At one corner of the ground, there was a cauldron shop. The owner seemed disinterested in the sale as he lay asleep in his chair. This man seemed a little weird. For one, he wore Egyptian clothing. Not only that, he also had a ferret as a pet in his cage. Also, this ferret seemed to have had an enlargement charm placed upon it.

Harry heard a sudden gasp from Ron behind him. Harry turned to see Ron staring at the ferret.

"That's...that's a Jarvey."

Now it was Neville's turn to gasp.

Harry looked at his two mates in bewilderment. Evidently he was missing out on something.

"Don't you know the story about Herbe Garden, Harry?" Neville asked," the Jarvey and the monk?"

Harry looked up in shock as realisation hit him.

"That is Bruke?"

The three of them stood staring at the man when Maggie, the phoenix came as a sudden distraction. She had a letter with her. The tiny handwriting told them it was Hermione's.

The note was short.

_Harry and Ron:_

_Meet me at the Bring and Fly sale at Devon. IMPORTANT._

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>I really don't like this chapter. I promise to put up a better one next time.<em>

_Again, I'm sorry for all mistakes which creep up._

_Don't forget to review.=)_


	11. Beluina's tale

_**TILL NOW:** The note was short._

_Harry and Ron:_

_Meet me at the Bring and Fly sale at Devon. IMPORTANT._

_Hermione._

_**PREVIOUSLY:**She turned around, only to see a pearly white figure staring up at her. She could hardly control her scream._

_"Do not fear," a beautiful woman spoke," I am the ghost of Beluina Black."_

_**A/N: This is another overlapping chapter. Only after Beluina's tale will Hermione go to Devon. It was all too much to put in past narration**._

* * *

><p>Arthur, Lupin and Hermione sat around the table as Beluina entertained them with her story.<p>

"We were happily married for forty years, when my husband chose to take to the dark side. Among all the things Herbert was, he was also an alchemist. He had a way with his wand and his hands. There were many acclaimed alchemists during our time and my husband, one among them, discovered the philosopher's stone. But the stone he discovered served to make only one immortal.

That was the first time I saw the cruel cunning side of my husband. Through his many contacts he found an evil warlock by name Wetzel. He taught him to multiply his powers using an evil power called 'cape mortem'. The ceremony was simple. He had to give up someone he loved very much in a sacrifice to make him stronger. The strength given by 'mortem' would last for two hours, which was enough time to regenerate the elixir of life.

My husband, cruel as he maybe, loved me very much, more than anything else he claimed. He was reluctant to use me as bait. So he used my sons. The ceremony was initiated, the reality obscured from me. At last he needed only one more person to double the elixir. It was my daughter, Hecate's turn. She escaped the dreaded fate and made me wise of my husband's works.

I was furious but Herbert managed to calm me down. He told me that my sacrifice would mean his (our) victory over the world. He begged me to not let our sons' deaths go vain. He said that he was a necromancer then, that it would be child's play for him to bring me back to life. He promised me a happy future. I believed him.

But his promises were false. He wanted the elixir, not for me as he claimed but for Grindewald. By his deceit I went through with the sacrifice. As I jumped into a fire accepting death, he got the power to improvise the elixir of life. As my ghost rose from the grave, he looked me in the eye and told me his real plan."

Hermione looked teary. The woman's story was very upsetting.

"Each year I struggle to desolate myself from this horrid form. But as long as my husband lives, my fate is thus," Beluina concluded her sad story.

Lupin cleared his throat," Tell us how Grindewald survived."

"Herbert is a skilled necromancer now along with being an alchemist. The horcrux of Grindewald survived many years after him in Nurmengard. Using a simple spell which sucks its life force from the deepest cell and its surroundings, Grindewald has now risen."

"What exactly does 'sucks the life form' mean?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"It means that anyone who comes in contact with the spell loses a year from their life as it transfers to the life years of Grindewald."

"Ron and Harry!" Hermione groaned.

"There is something else," Beluina said suddenly," My husband is also well versed in a field very rare. He is highly skilled at time travel unlike anything heard of by most decent wizards. If I am not mistaken, he has already been to the future you are about to venture into."

"Where is Herbert now? It's obvious you know," Lupin said quietly.

"In Devon. At a Bring and Fly Sale. That is what my sources tell me."

"Then we should be going there," Lupin said getting up.

Just as they were leaving, Beluina floated in front of Hermione and spoke in a sad voice," I think you know how I feel. Please help me escape from my ghostly form."

Hermione nodded and met her two companions.

"I think I should go to Devon with harry and Ron. Remus, you need to rest too."

"I agree," sighed Mr. Weasley," the golden trio."

Hermione arrived at the entrance of the flourishing sale in Devon. She hoped that Harry and Ron would be back from the urgent business with Luna.

The sale was nearing its end. Most stalls were empty and the place was less crowded than it had been the whole day. Hermione was just about to proceed into the entrance, when a blonde witch stepped forward.

Hermione gaped in shock as she saw her long lost roommate, Lavender Brown.

"Hello!" Lavender said quite cheerfully.

"Hello," Hermione said attempting to smile," How are you?"

"I am very well, and you?"

"As ever. I just met Harry, Ron and Neville. We were catching up.," she said happily.

"With Ron, is it?" she said with gritted teeth.

Lavender laughed in a typical Lavender-ish way, which annoyed Hermione even more.

"Yes, "Lavender continued," Harry's expecting another child. That's wonderful isn't it?"

"Yea," she said. "And what about me?" she thought bitterly and made a mental note to make Ron sleep on the couch all through the coming month.

Lavender guided Hermione to Harry and Ron, who were seated in a tent outside the fare. After having excused themselves from Lavender, Hermione narrated the entire tale of Beluina Bruke (nee Black). Harry and Ron confirmed to her that Beluina's sources had been absolutely right.

Harry also added," We need to go into the future soon to. In less than a week, Luna said."

"And we have to kill Bruke?" Ron asked faintly.

"That is what Beluina requested me to do, yes."

"I don't like this Beluina," Neville said quite suddenly.

"I met her Neville," Hermione said gently," She was sweet. She has just had a very bitter past."

She turned to the other two, "Is he here then? Can I see him?"

"Certainly not!" Ron said angrily.

"But we have to at least venture out, "Harry agreed," Let's go then."

Grudgingly Ron agreed, but Hermione closed her eyes. She hadn't yet told them about the curse.

The trio headed out to the corner where Bruke sat disguised. The Jarvey next to him suddenly flapped its eyes open.

"Potter blood, "it snarled.

Bruke turned around to see the three beings in front of him looking at his pet in shock. In an instant he knew who they were. With a slash of his wand, the caged Jarvey broke free. It leaped forward attempting to attack the humans in front of it.

"Run!" the trio shouted together as they ran for their lives.

As they ran, Hermione turned around to stun it. The spell did not bind it,instead, it became more aggressive.

Hermione cursed," I told you we should have planned this first."

"What does it matter?" Harry said panting as they ran," we plan, we get there and hell breaks loose."

"Too right you are Harry!" Ron whimpered,"And this time hell is in the form of a snarling Jarvey."

* * *

><p><em>So, how was this chapter? Please review!<em>

_I wanted to finish this story before the end of this month. It should be possible with two updates a month..._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the books or the movies (even if I did use a line from it ;))_**

_Sorry for all the spelling/grammatical errors!_


	12. Mayhem at the sale

_So much for updating twice a week, it's a whole week later. Come on give me some reviews, It motivates me._

**_Previously:_**

_As they ran, Hermione turned around to stun it. The spell did not bind it,instead, it became more aggressive._

_Hermione cursed," I told you we should have planned this first."_

_"What does it matter?" Harry said panting as they ran," we plan, we get there and hell breaks loose."_

_"Too right you are Harry!" Ron whimpered,"And this time hell is in the form of a snarling Jarvey."_

* * *

><p>The run was one which would remain in their memories for a long time to come. Every spell Hermione could think of came to no use. "A Jarvey? What can be done?" She strained her brain, but to little effect.<p>

"Hermione! Think!" Ron bellowed. They were now circling the empty ground, but the tents put up for the stalls helped very little.

"Can't we just cage and capture it?" Harry panted.

"If it bites one of us, we're dead! We'll remain in St Mungo's for the next three months," Ron said quietly. They had now taken refuge behind a stack of boxes containing magical seeds. The Jarvey was sniffing for them from the other side.

"Besides," Ron continued," with Bruke around that would be a suicide mission."

"Got it! The conjunctivitis curse should do the trick," Hermione said, but a little too loudly. It was enough to give away their position to the Jarvey. In an instant, the Jarvey had stuck its teeth into the skin of her leg. The minute it withdrew its mouth, blood oozed out from her leg. The Jarvey looked excited and began to get ready to devour the rest of her anatomy.

But luck on Hermione's side, Harry recovered from the shock of the scene in front of him and performed the conjunctivitis curse with perfect accuracy having had mastered it very recently.

The Jarvey screamed in agony. It rolled around the ground in pain at having been hit in the eye. The owner, Bruke was seething with anger. He approached the trio, who were as it is in a pool of blood from Hermione's bleeding leg. But at that exact moment, many things happened.

"Feaula!" Neville's voice yelled. It transpired he had arrived at the scene having heard all the commotion. No sooner had the words left Neville, than bandages wrapped themselves around the Jarvey, which was already in discomfort.

Ron held Hermione with his left hand while he raised his wand hand to shout," Crucio!"

Bruke was anticipating this spell and readily blocked it. And then all of a sudden, began disappearing, starting from his head. Harry and Ron stared in amazement as from his head to torso to limbs; one by one the parts vanished from front of them. They gazed as the only remaining part, his foot dissolved.

But their interest on this magical spectacle evaporated as they the voice of Hermione's screams of pain hit their ears.

In a jiffy, Ron had conjured a magical stretcher and had set off to St Mungo's without further ado. Harry stayed back at the scene which was now materializing with Ministry workers from various departments.

The department of magical accidents and catastrophes began boarding up the place. Lavender was taken into questioning for allowing illegal traders into the fair.

Mr. Harris approached Harry," sir, the evidence is overwhelming. The man you claimed you saw disappear used a 'sprinkling drought'. It is very ancient magic and no living soul has seen it after the advent of the 18th century. It is rather curious from where this gentleman procured it."

There were still so many things Harry was unaware of in the wizarding world," What's a sprinkling drought?" hoping it wasn't a common household term.

"It's a powder. Not unlike the floo powder. It was used to enter different time zones. Curious wizards of the past diminished its resources in wish to change their past and present lives."

Harry gaped in shock," So where is Bruke now?"

"Alas, we cannot predict. It depends on the time traveller's sole desire. It works in the same principle as our time globules, except it's a powder."

Harry swore to himself quietly as yet another official approached him, this time a worker from the department for regulation and control of magical creatures.

"I presume you are familiar with the behaviour of a Jarvey, Mr. Potter?"

"Umm..." Harry tried to recollect Newt Scamander's words.

"It is a talking ferret, right?"

"Yes, indeed. However, unlike parrots these are incapable of normal conversations. It simply mimics what it has heard or been trained to say or do. From what we gather, it has been instructed to devour your flesh and blood."

Harry grimaced. When had it become his story? It has been about his to be born son.

"What else does it say?" Harry asked.

"Nothing which made sense to us. We could arrange for you to hear it, if you so wish.'

A distraction came in the form of a patronus shaped as a terrier. It spoke in Ron's voice, "Hermione is out of danger. But healer Lerwick has insisted her to remain in the ward for the next month."

It disappeared leaving Harry guilty. He had almost forgotten about Hermione in all the happenings at the sale.

He turned to the man next to him, "I need to take a small detour before being able to interrogate the Jarvey. Will you be able to arrange for a meeting in an hours' time?"

The man nodded as Harry set out.

Harry walked into the ward with Hermione only to stare in shock. Her whole leg was tightly bandaged and she looked weaker than Harry had ever known her to be. It painfully served as a reminder of Mr. Weasley's snake attack almost a decade ago.

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione said attempting a smile as Harry had continued to stare without being able to speak.

"Yea, she will be normal in a week or two," Ron confirmed, though he himself looked shaken.

"But Now I can't head in to the future, I'm so sorry," Hermione said looking down guiltily.

"Don't be. You should rest. Besides, Ron and I can handle it. That's what we've trained for,"  
>Harry said firmly.<p>

"But-"Hermione began.

"Enough now. Rest," Ron said concluding the matter.

"Take care," Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry.

There was silence as the three of them stared at each other, not knowing when they would meet again. Harry smiled and left the room leaving Ron and Hermione together for the last time before they set out to meet the Jarvey.

The Jarvey was not only caged but also chained inside. Upon seeing Harry, by natural instinct it tried to attack.

"Free it's mouth," Harry ordered.

"Where is Bruke?" Harry asked the damned creature.

But the Jarvey had a mind of its own.

"Potter blood" "Albus" "Beware"

"Grindewald" "Madness" "Mistress Beluina" "Immortal"

The creature went on mumbling to itself.

Harry and Ron left for the Potter house to get their past friends to head into the future.

Lily, Sirius, Remus and Ginny sat waiting in the sitting room.

Among all the eager questions, Harry raised his voice and said, "It's time to go. Now!"

He met Ginny's eyes who silently nodded.

Remus said," Sirius and Lily will accompany you. There are people here who need looking after too."

"Thanks Remus," Harry mumbled.

They were all set to leave for the ministry, when Ginny caught hold of Harry's arm. She sighed and said, "Look after our son."

Harry nodded as they locked their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So next chapter is the future, I'm actually quite excited about that part.<em>

_It won't hurt to type few words in review, I'm sure. Come on; tell me what you think of this!_

_Sorry for any errors..._


	13. Rescue Me

_**Till now:** Sirius, Lily, Harry and Ron have set out to the future._

_**Previously:** Harry took the cue from there.( speaking to Albus)"So you will survive Grindewald only as long as your blood protects you. That means Grindewald will want to defeat the blood in you, which makes it certain that he will hunt down and kill James and Lily along with me."_

* * *

><p>Albus looked outside the window sad. True, he had often wish he hadn't had this terrible curse bestowed over him, but it had not stopped him from feeling special. The feeling that he could now live up to the name 'Harry Potter' had enchanted his mind. Yet now, for the sake of the people he loved so dearly, he was ready to give up his protection.<p>

Suddenly the door opened allowing James to enter.

"How are you doing Al?" he asked sincerely.

James was a troublesome kid, yes. But he was an elder brother as fine as they made them.

"Terrible," Al mumbled.

"Hmmm...Mum just filled me in on everything."

"Oh,"that's all he managed to say.

James made himself comfortable by sitting down on Al's bed, though his face looked far from comforted.

" I've to tell you something, before mom or dad interrupt us," James said quickly.

Albus became curious," About what?"

"Okay, look. When I was little, can't remember how old, I swear I met Grandma Lily. She told me that come what may I should protect my sister and brother. It's the faintest memory, yet I'm sure it's real. I've asked mum and dad a million times but they swear it never happened. Dad even joked about it being part of my extravagant imagination."

Albus sat on his bed next to James and asked curiously, "you think it's about me, don't you?"

James looked as confused as what he began to explain," Ummm...yea. I have a feeling a whole lot of people from all generations come save you," He paused.

"I don't know, just forget this. I shouldn't have told you," James said with a sudden change if heart.

"Hey!" Al said angrily.

"Look the important thing is Mom and Dad think it doesn't matter."

"You think they are lying?"

"They didn't stutter like they usually do when they lie," James said as he exited the room leaving a very confused Albus behind.

Albus sat at the Experimental Charms Department at the Ministry Of Magic. He kept shaking his legs so they were constantly colliding with each other, a sign which plainly stated how nervous he was.

A kind looking lady called Anna Thomson introduced herself.

"Now Albus Please close your eyes and stand still. I will circle you continuously muttering a charm. Now, no need to be nervous. You have a surprise waiting for you after that."

Albus nodded and closed his eyes. Anna spent fifteen minutes muttering her charm. She knew this procedure, "Rescue me", must be accurate. There was no scope for a mistake.

"You are free, "she said after what Albus thought was eternity.

"Free? I'm just vulnerable to every evil power in the world and you say free," Albus said, but so that no one else could hear.

"My surprise?" Albus questioned feeling silly the minute he said it. It reminded him of taking a Popsicle from the healers all those years back. Aah, the good old days.

"I'll bring them right in."

Three minutes later, four people entered the empty room. All of whom he knew, but only one whom he had the courage to shout at.

"Dad!" Albus heard himself scream," James was right. You've been hiding stuff from me. "He did not even stop to consider that the person he was screaming at was from the past.

"Calm down now child, "Lily said soothingly, "I'm sure your father has a proper explanation."

"Gran," Albus stared," you look just like in the pictures."

Lily laughed," You look just like Harry and James. My James, Not your brother. Only with my... my eyes," she said smiling.

"Why are you all here? You time travelled didn't you?"

"Smart boy Al. We've come to save you," Sirius said laughing.

"Cool, you're Sirius. James will be so jealous I got to meet you and he didn't. He consider you his idol. Can you turn into a dog in this time zone too?" Albus asked curiously.

Sirius started to explain, but Harry cut through," Albus Severus Potter, We need to meet your parents immediately."

Albus never got a chance to reply as a white pearly ghost of a beautiful woman appeared before them.

"Hello time travelers, I'm the ghost of Beluina Black," she said smiling.

"Oh!" Ron said surprised, not to mention having been totally taken aback by her beauty," How are you in the future?"

"Because I continue to live in this form, silly."

She became serious at once," I came to remind you of your wife's promise. Don't forget to save me."

Five people stood staring at the wall where her ghost had vanished.

Only Albus had a question," How did she find us?"

Ron and Harry exchanged troubled looks. But they never could answer his question.

A patronus shaped as a stag formed before Albus speaking clearly in a voice he knew so well,

"Stay where you are. Lily has been kidnapped by the Grand Bien."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I made it too short. Didn't realise!<em>

_Anyway, I'm really thankful for all of you who alerted my story, but cannot understand why you do not give me a review at all. And to those of you who added this to favourites, you must have liked it! So why couldn't you kindly give me that in words? Reviews make me happy, come on, please =)_

_Sorry for the errors..._


	14. Grindewald

_This is another short chapter; I'll try to make it a big one next time. So much for my claims to finish this story though. I renewed an older story and started a new one too. But I'm going to be out of town for the next few days, so i have no idea when I'll give the next update._

_**Previously:** A patronus shaped as a stag formed before Albus speaking clearly in a voice he knew so well,_

_"Stay where you are. Lily has been kidnapped by the Grand Bien."_

* * *

><p>Grindewald sat on the high chair at the end of the dark long room.<p>

A man, slightly balding, entered the room with a smile on his face.

"My lord, it has been done. Young Lily Potter has been abducted. We have hidden her in a safe location, the one we discussed last time."

"Well done, Wellington."

"There's more my Lord, Albus Potter underwent 'Rescue Me'-"

"As I knew he would," Grindewald said lazily.

"Yes Of course, my lord. So what are your thoughts on the boy now?"

"He will die at my hands."

"But what's the need for that my lord?"

"He thwarted me. And nobody can challenge me. Only that fool Dumbledore did. But now he is dead. I have nothing to fear." He paused and said, "No Aberfoth either."

"Who, my lord?" Wellington asked curiously.

"Certainly doesn't concern you."

" I'm...I'm sorry."

"Your apologies are of no use to me. Your foolishness mocks my humour. Now, go fetch Bruke."

Bruke came in smiling, "You asked for me, My Lord?"

"Tell me what you saw when you had taken your little... ah vacation to your past," Grindewald ordered lazily.

"The Golden trio, I assume you know who they are, followed a trail I let slip, to me. But bad luck was on my side, they captured the Jarvey."

"Ha! The pathetic creature was of no use anyway."

Bruke clenched his fists.

"Any problem?" Grindewald sneered.

"None, my lord. I escaped with great difficulty."

"Do not bore me with your tales. Tell me what your progress is with the philosopher's stone is."

"Sir, it will require a sacrifice."

"Again?" Grindewald sounded livid with anger.

"There have been some faults."

"Do not lie to me! Whom did you use the second philosopher's stone for?"

"No..no one," Bruke said wincing.

"You lie, you will pay. But for now I need you. I have a few ideas for the sacrifice."

"The potter girl? Or that Potter boy?"

"That I have no reason to share."

"Then my lord? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to capture a unicorn and fetch me it blood."

"My...my Lord?" Bruke looked shocked.

"What don't you understand?"

"I will kill one my lord, but there is something else. The time travellers I told you about have arrived. They are with the Albus boy as we speak."

Albus, the very name brought anger in the eyes of Grindewald. But he soon controlled himself and anger came seething back, with vengeance.

"Now, if you will excuse me Herbert, I have a letter to write."

_Harry Potter,_

_The boy who lived. I have always had a desire to meet you. Unfortunately for you, I have your daughter in my clutches. I want a meeting with you to discuss her disposition. But you alone must come. I don't want your mess of aurors. Remember your daughter is at stake. You know where to find me._

_Grindewald._

Harry scanned the letter and cursed. Who had let Lily go alone? And then he remembered Albus. He immediately cast a patronus and sent it to his son. He knew he had to deal with the situation carefully. He was a trained auror. But he was afraid to take his crew to Grindewald.

But a small discussion with Ron and his plan was ready. He proceeded to the Hogwarts quidditch pitch all alone.

"Welcome Harry Potter," a cold voice rang.

"What do you want? Where is Lily?"

"Safe, for now, But we have a few matters to discuss. I want to duel Albus Severus Potter. I want him to duel to save his sister. What a Potter tale that would be," he sneered.

"You wish. I will not risk them for you. Duel me if you have the guts."

"You are a fool. Well if you must-"Grindewald pulled out his wand and immediately a scene, very foggy appeared before Harry. His youngest child was chained to wall in what seemed like a dark cold dungeon.

"Dada," she said looking up.

But the scene vanished.

Grindewald laughed.

"I will strike a deal with you. Send me Albus Potter. I wish to duel him. On the same day, I will release Lily Potter. It is a deal. You have two days,"

Harry walked out with his mind whirling with different feelings. He knew that it all came down to what Albus chose. And sadly, he knew what the choice would be. Albus was, after all his son.

Only one good thing had come out of the meeting. By a simple spell, and his and Ron's brilliant plan, they now had a tab on Grindewald's doings.

Harry went to the ministry only to find himself confronted by his younger self.

"This is really happening?" was all he managed to say.

"And you lied dad," Al sounded hurt," James asked you again and again and you hid it from me."

"Al, I have as much knowledge as you do with regard to this whole mess. But if we have more help, we can only be but happy."

"Do you remember anything from when your James was a year old?"Sirius asked.

Harry strained his head but to little help. He couldn't remember anything.

"How is that possible?" he said in shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked," A memory charm was placed upon you. I wonder why though."

"What do you know? What have you foreseen?"the older harry asked

"Just that the word 'Beware' has some importance," the younger Harry replied.

The older Harry sighed. I have a plan. It's best we go to my house and discuss matters.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so now I'm tried of telling people to review because all I get is so many alerts and favourites. But yet again I say, Reviews Please!<em>


	15. Rescue Lily

_Hey! You're back to read. So I guess I can safely assume, my story somewhat interests you. I'm glad to know that!_

_Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and especially for adding my story to your favourites!_

_And yes, I totally deserve to be kicked for not posting for two weeks! Boy, am I lazy or what? Actually, I started writing a story on Weasleys and went on posting only that. I did nine chapters in that in two weeks. See, that's my problem, when one thing interests me, I neglect the others. Ah, ok. Better stop typing because trust me I can go on. So I hope you enjoy the next instalment._

_**Previously:** "Just that the word 'Beware' has some importance," the younger Harry replied._

_The older Harry sighed. "I have a plan. It's best we go to my house and discuss matters."_

* * *

><p>Harry's plan was simple, stupid and reckless. The visitors from the past, as well as his two sons sat listening carefully.<p>

"At the moment Ron is monitoring Grindewald's every movement. Around ten minutes back, he was in a small house, at a little stretch from Hogsmeade. And we feel that Lily's being held hostage there. As we expected, Grindewald is furious that Al could thwart him. Though the phase has passed, Al remains in the same, if not worse danger. In a short time, I'm going to break into Hogsmeade and with all the magic I can master, leave a shadow of Lily behind. This way, Grindewald will never have knowledge for our rescue mission and we can try a different strategy for the battle he wants with Al.

"I'll come with you, dad, "said James.

"Me too, "said Albus.

"No!" James said, making Albus jump.

"You have to stay safe here. I'll go. Now that we have overcome the enchantment, neither dad nor I are in any kind of mortal danger. And neither is Lily. She is just being used as bait."

"But-"

"James is right, "the older Harry told his younger son.

He turned to James.

"You have to look after yourself there. I cannot protect you."

"But I can," the younger Harry said, "let me come along."

The older Harry considered. But he knew himself well enough to know he could not be resisted.

"Very Well then, I leave you to James. I will concentrate on rescuing Lily."

The journey to Hogsmeade was quite uneventful. The father and son were greeted by a team of aurors. The other generation Harry was under the invisibility cloak to avoid embarrassing questions.

The door, inside which Lily was predicted to be, seemed quite clear. The aurors used their special key, which opened all portals, an invention to which only they had access. The minute they entered however, they knew it was a trap. A whole anti-escaping net fell right on top of all the aurors.

The two Harry's and James sat watching in shock. In a swift decision, the older Harry whispered something in the ears of the younger one. Harry nodded, though he could not be seen.

The man named Wellington stepped forward. "Welcome Potter! Were you such a fool to not realise that our Lord will not find out about your pitiful spell? This was all a trap. You cannot escape."

The Harry under the invisibility cloak raised his wand and whispered, " Impervius"

Wellington immediately turned in the other direction and interested himself with the chandelier.

The younger Harry came out of the cloak.

" I have to stay here, or it will seem to suspicious. I can stay here and learn their plans," the older Harry said," You can replace me in the auror department, not many will realise that you are from another generation. Take James and escape. I'm sure they have more security."

"And Lily?" younger Harry asked, sadly.

"Try saving her too," the other said," Take Ron's and Hermione's help. And Teddy's too."

Younger Harry took hold of James and ran out of the house, just as a loud cold voice greeted the Harry inside.

"You think you are clever, don't you?" the voice spoke to the Harry inside, "Getting help from other generations and putting a spell on us? The truth is, everything you have done, is what we let you do. Including getting people from the past. Sadly, your younger self, failed to realise this and jeopardised countless lives. And your older self doesn't seem to know anything either. You put your own children in danger."

Harry's mind was whirling. It was suspicious indeed that the people from the past had come to his rescue at the apt moment. But then, they were his family. He just hoped that they would be safe. He began to think of Hermione, hoping she would know who was betraying them all. And then, a thought struck him. If the Harry who had come to this generation was he himself, then they must be able to share thoughts.

He closed his eyes, and thought, "Harry!"

* * *

><p>The younger Harry led a complaining James out of trouble and apparated back to the mansion. Using the fire, he immediately got the older generation Ron and Hermione. It took almost fifteen minutes for Ron to get over the shock of seeing himself.<p>

Harry explained how things had gone wrong.

"But I can still monitor Grindewald!" Ron said.

"I doubt it," Harry said, "They knew of the spell. They led us to the trap."

Just at that moment, Harry heard a voice in his head calling his name, except it was his own voice.

Harry sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Harry! Finally! Listen, you have been betrayed. Somebody has purposely led you here. Take care of the people you got with you. In the mean time, get Albus ready for the battle. Tell Hermione that it's time for 'Plan Ready'. She will know what to do."

Harry woke up to the present.

Everyone was gathered around him.

"What happened?" Lily asked surprised.

"It was Harry," he said.

He turned to Hermione, "Hermione, Harry wants you to try 'Plan Ready' ."

Hermione looked frightened for few minutes and then asked slowly, "Which word has a lot of importance from your experiences in the past?"

Harry didn't understand at first, and then he said, "The word 'beware' ."

Hermione sighed.

"It's time I get out the letter."

* * *

><p><em>So how was this chapter? Sorry that it's so short. Any idea who might have betrayed them?<em>

_Thanks for reading. If you can spare a few minutes, please review. They make my day._

_Just 3-4 chapters left =)_

**_MMM_**


	16. The preparations

_Missed me anyone? I know I've been absolutely pathetic. Not updating and all. But don't judge me, who knew engineering was this hectic? So without much ado the next part._

_**PREVIOUSLY:** Harry didn't understand at first, and then he said, "The word 'beware' ."Hermione sighed."It's time I get out the letter."_

* * *

><p>"So basically you got this letter randomly and it tells us the whole plan?" Harry asked shocked.<p>

Hermione vaguely nodded.

"Why couldn't you have told us earlier?" Harry asked devastated," We didn't have to go through all this trouble!"

"It said so in the letters that's why. Plus you also mentioned someone betraying us. We are still clueless about that."

Harry still looked around unconvinced but they had no time to waste. Next morning by dawn, they would have either saved or lost his second son.

Hermione walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be OK. Just brief Albus with the plan won't you? I'll take care of the others."

Harry nodded.

Albus and James sat by the fire place teasing each other.

"James" Harry said quietly, "I need a word with Al."

James looked up a little worried, but Albus nodded convincing him to leave.

"Okay so here's the plan in short," Harry said sighing," We are going to leak the news that you will head out this evening in exchange for lily. When…"

Fifteen minutes later Ginny entered the room.

"Oh Al," she said sadly.

"Mum, it's OK," Albus tried to console her, but Ginny had already taken him into her arms and was in tears.

* * *

><p>By eight that evening, the potter mansion was unusually quiet. Nervousness and gloom had set in. Harry was going over the plan again and again in his mind. He kept glancing at the people in the house. He couldn't help but wonder who was betraying them. It could be anyone.<p>

Albus entered the hall-His backpack slung across his back.

He nodded at Harry and Sirius. With silent exchanges of goodbyes, Albus set out with Harry, Sirius, Lily and Ron.

As he set out to the end of the road, where his four companions performed the disillusionment charm on themselves, Albus turned back to look at his house. He knew that he would probably never see this place again.

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin was on his way to the kitchen when her heard his grandmother talknig to someone over the fire.<p>

"So James will be at home while Albus tries saves Lily?" Andromeda asked sounding worried.

"It seems the right thing to do," Ginny's sad voice came through,"Albus will have to fight. Harry and me knew it would end this just never thought the moment would come so soon."

Andromeda shook her head," But if your plan works, you will all be safe."

Ginny shook her head,"oh the prophecy clearly stated one of us will go insane. I've never been more , I've to go my love to Teddy."

Teddy was shocked. He couldn't sit there doing nothing. Over the years, he had begun to consider Albus and James as his own brothers. He had to go to their rescue.

He had made up his mind.

* * *

><p>It was raining, and heavily too. The disillusionment charm didn't seem to protect them from the rain. In the middle of the Hogwarts pitch sat the members of the 'Grand Bien'.All of them seemed in a mood to celebrate, as though they were sure the battle would be won. And among all the people in the gathering was a pearly white ghost. She seemed to be laughing at the joyous celebrations. At last Harry knew who betrayed them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aaah don't curse me that it's a small chapter. The next part is the final battle. I didn't want to give away any secrets. Please be nice and review. I love you guys!<em>

**_MMM_**


End file.
